


A Skype Conversation Gone Piz

by Joyfulnerd



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Logan share a Skype conversation and discuss Veronica's breakup with Piz, set just prior to TTDTL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skype Conversation Gone Piz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VM Fic Rec March Fic Prompts. The prompt I chose is Option 4B - "I never meant to come between you and him.”

Veronica stands in her father's kitchen and considers the cup of hot chocolate in front of her. It’s late and the house is dark, quiet, and cool. After a moment, she decides that the fact she can see the liquid chocolate means that she needs more marshmallows. She reaches into the bag on the counter and pulls out a few of the fluffy white confections. Just as she drops them into the cocoa, her computer chimes. Veronica breaks into a broad grin, picks up her mug, and walks quickly into the dining room. She taps Accept Call as she sits down at the table. She shifts in her seat while the call connects and the cocoa in the Padres mug sloshes just enough to send a small wave of near-boiling liquid chocolate onto her hand just as Logan’s lean, handsome face appears on the screen. 

"Ow! Damn it." Veronica brings her hand up to her mouth and closes her lips around the burn near her thumb, trying to alleviate the sting. 

"Well, hello to you too, sweetie. Everything all right over there?" Logan's voice, tinny through the computer's speakers, is teasing and affectionate. 

"Yeah, it's fine." Veronica raises her hand to the camera. "Just suffering a chocolate-related injury." 

"Not really surprising considering the amount of chocolate that always seems to be in your vicinity. Frankly, I'm surprised you've survived this long,” Logan teases.

"What can I say? I'm a risk taker and this hot chocolate is definitely worth the risk." Veronica takes a sip out of her mug and follows it with an over-exaggerated smack of her lips. "Ah!"

"I miss you." Logan says without preamble. 

Veronica smiles gently at him. "It's only been a couple months, Logan. We were apart for nine years before this."

"I know. I missed you then too." 

Veronica looks down at her cocoa for moment, watching the marshmallows starting to melt into the hot chocolate. She’d missed him too in those nine years, but she’d spent a lot of energy compartmentalizing Logan to the far corners of her mind. It had been too painful to think of him, to think of them and what they used to be. 

"So, how's your dad doing?” Logan's voice breaks into Veronica's thoughts. 

“Better. He's glad to be out of the hospital. He has an appointment with neurologist next week. Physical therapy is still a bit rough, but he’s getting better every day.” 

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

The two of them become quiet and they just watch each other. They’ve only had a few of these Skype conversations in the weeks since Logan deployed, but each one seems to follow the same pattern: Small talk, not-quite-awkward silences, longing looks, and having to sign off before either of them feels ready. It’s hard for Veronica to see Logan and not be able to touch him, to lean on his shoulder, to run her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“You get your stuff from New York?”

“Yup, a couple weeks ago. I made a law school friend terribly uncomfortable and asked her go to the apartment and pick my things up from Piz, but I repaid her by letting her keep all the winter coats and heavy sweaters. I think we’re even. It cost a small fortune to ship all that stuff, but it sure is nice to have my own things again.”

“Does this mean you’re not sleeping in my shirt anymore?” Logan gives her a full-on pout. 

“I didn't say that,” Veronica says quickly and she can feel herself blushing a bit when she thinks of all that shirt has been through. 

“Good. I like the thought of you in that shirt. It keeps me warm on the long nights at sea.”

“One hundred and eighteen days and it’ll be me whose keeping you warm at night.” Veronica purrs and gives a flirtatious smirk as she waggles her eyebrows at him. She may have been teasing, but she watches as his eyes darken with desire at her words. 

“Looking forward to it, Bobcat.” Logan says, his voice husky. The sound of it burns through Veronica, warming her more than the hot chocolate she’s drinking ever could. 

The silence takes over again and for a few moments neither of them speak. Veronica gets lost just watching Logan watch her. 

“I didn’t mean to come between you and him you know,” Logan says suddenly

“What? Who?” For an brief moment, she’s not sure who he’s talking about and Veronica feels slightly sick at the thought that there is more than one of her relationships that Logan could think he’s disrupted. Logan gives her a wry smile and she can tell he knows what she’s thinking. 

“I suppose there’s no shortage of people who think I’m a bad influence and generally ruining your life.” Logan makes it sound like he’s joking, but Veronica can tell he’s not and just like that their conversation takes a serious turn.  
 “Hey! If anyone thinks that they are sorely and seriously mistaken, mister, and I will give them a stern talking-to and/or ass-kicking if they actually believe that. What are you even talking about anyway? 

“In this particular instance, I was talking about Piz. I didn’t mean to come between you two. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not sorry about it,” Logan gives her a half smile, “but I didn’t mean to cause trouble for you. I know you two had been together for a while.”

Veronica frowns. These Skype conversations are turning out to be rarer occurrences than she’d hoped and she really, really doesn’t want to waste their precious time together talking about Piz of all things. They hadn’t spoken about this stuff before he left for no other reason than she hadn’t wanted to. They’d had two weeks before Logan shipped out and she’d been perfectly content to spend that time soaking up as much of Logan as possible and generally ignoring the real world as much as was feasible. Apparently that avoidance technique is not going to work tonight. 

“Logan. I don’t what brought this on, but you definitely did not break me and Piz up. Coming to Neptune to help you, being with you again, that may have been a catalyst in the breakup, but a breakup was on the horizon for us before any of that.”

Logan is watching her closely as she speaks and she plows ahead to explain.

“The last few months Piz started wanting more than I was prepared to give. Law school was taking up all my time and he was upset about that. We argued about it a lot. He didn’t understand why I couldn’t, or in his mind - wouldn’t, make time for him. Remember how I told you he broke up with me because I stayed in Neptune and didn’t go back to New York to meet his parents? Well, he invited his parents without telling me until about a week before they were supposed to arrive. We had a huge fight about it.”

Veronica sighs and runs her hand through her hair before she continues, “Piz and I had an expiration date. It would have come whether I came to Neptune or not. Piz is a nice, normal guy, but…”

“Hey, I’m normal,” Logan interrupts, sounding indignant, and Veronica gives him a skeptical look. 

“I adore you, Logan, but you are not ‘normal,’ not the way I’m talking about and that’s a very good thing. Piz may be nice and normal, but he is not the man for me. He was never going to be. Now, why exactly are we talking about this anyway?”

“Remember, I said I had a cold in my last email? Well, it’s turned into a full-on sinus infection. I’m grounded and spending a little too much time in my own head, I guess,” Logan frowns as he speaks. 

Veronica can tell he’s frustrated, but she can’t help the wave of relief that flows over her at the knowledge that at least for a while he’s not flying and maybe he’s just that much safer while he’s away. 

“I’m sorry you’re grounded, but you need to stop thinking like that. I am so glad we found each other again, Logan,” Veronica says, pushing through any discomfort she feels having such an emotional conversation. “Please don’t doubt that all, okay? You have in no way whatsoever ‘ruined’ my life.’ If anything, you brought me back to life.” 

Veronica knows she must be red in the face. Even in the privacy of her father’s quiet house, she feels embarrassed saying things like this, but the contented way Logan is smiling at her, even over Skype, evaporates her embarrassment and she smiles back at him. 

“Yo, Mouth, your time is up!” a voice echoes from off screen and Logan grimaces. 

“Sorry for taking up so much of our time with Piz-talk,” he apologizes with a rueful smile.

“I got to see your pretty face, so it wasn’t a complete waste of time,” Veronica says, trying to mask the sadness that fills her every time they have to sign off.

“Until next time, Bobcat. I’ll email soon.”

“Sounds good. Oh, and, Logan, I missed you too.”


End file.
